LOTM: Decimation S7 P20/Transcript
(Erin is seen standing across from Alex as they both prepare to fight) Bwynraya: You ready Alex? Alex: Almost. Just trying to get an idea of what to do first. (Alex looks over at Erin) Alex: *Thinking* I know she wants to put all this bad blood aside with this fight, but I got a feeling there's gonna be more to this than I think. Erin: I trust you had Ian heal you? I want you at your best. Alex: Oh believe me I did. Erin: Good. Alex: I know I said yes to your fight, but you sure you want to do this? Erin: I'm more than sure bro. Alex: Alright then... Bwynraya: Well. If you two are ready... Erin: Yeah. *Gets into fighting stance* Let's do this. Alex: Whatever happens Erin, I hope there's no hard feelings. Erin: Me too... (Alex takes a fighting stance) Bwynraya: Fight! (Alex and Erin charge at each other. Erin tries to punch or kick at Alex though he seems to be easily blocking or dodging her attacks) Alex: Jeez starting off hard aren't you?! Erin: You know it bro! Alex: Unexpected but not hard to fight back against! (Alex then counters Erin and punches her in the gut) Erin: GNN!! (Alex then grabs her wrist and flips and back away) Alex: Try something else sis. Erin: Okay! How about this!? (Erin's hand grows frost before she creates a small ball of ice and snow which she throws at Alex, hitting him in the face) Alex: OW!! Erin: Ha ha! Gotcha! (Alex wipes the snow off his face as Erin gets up and rushes over to kick Alex, who recovers quickly enough to grab her leg and chucks her away. Alex then shoots a psy blast) Erin: NN!! DAMN IT!! Alex: Come on Erin I know you can do better! Erin: *Growls* (Erin charges up an ice blast) Erin: How's this for better?! (Erin fires the ice blast at Alex who blocks it with a psychic barrier) Alex: Not bad! But you'll need something a bit more stronger! (Erin growls even more as she creates a pair ice blades and charges. Alex creates a psy sword as he clashes with Erin) Bwynraya: *Thinking* Alex clearly has the edge in this fight. Erin hasn't been able to do anything to slow Alex down or land a blow. Erin: This isn't gonna go your way Alex! Alex: We'll just have to see about that sis! (Erin continues to clash but Alex blocks her blows then slices her blades) Erin: Wha- (Alex gets rid of his sword and then starte to punch Erin repeatly before he kicks her away) Rose: Erin! Erin: GNN! Crap... Alex: *Thinking* Shit, maybe I'm being a bit too rough. I don't wanna hurt her, but I still need to win! (Erin growls as she gets up holding her stomach) Erin: All right... No more playing around... (Erin activates her dragon armor) Josuke: Whoa! What's happened to her?? Ian: Oh you'll see soon enough. Alex: Whoa! Erin what the hell are you doing!? Erin: I'm DONE holding back! Now uses your other form now! Alex:...… Erin: Well?! Alex:.... Sorry. But you've yet to given me a reason to use it. Erin: !!! WHY YOU LITTLE- (Erin stomps on the ground and lets out a wave of ice shards) Alex: WHOA!! (Alex retaliates by firing a psy blast that shatters through the ice, missing him) Alex: Erin don't you think you're going a bit far here?? Erin: I'm fighting to win Alex! *Charges up ice blast* Now fight back! Or I WILL hurt you!! Bwynraya: EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!! THIS FIGHT IS ABOUT TO ESCALATE! (The Defenders and they're allies start to rush out the beach) Alex: Fine. If you want me to sis... Erin: Oh I do! (Alex then activates his Purity Form) Alex: Just please don't get mad if you lose. Erin: I WON'T LOSE THIS!! (Erin fires a powerful ice blast. Alex however holds up one hand and stops the blast in its track) Erin: !! (Alex tosses the beam to the air) Alex: Anything else Erin? (Erin growls as she stomps again and creates several ice golems) Alex: All right. *Creates psy clones* This should even the odds. Alex Clone: Let's do it! (The clones and ice golems charge each other and attack) Alex: Here I come Erin! (Erin lets out a roar as she charges at Alex who does the same. As Erin once attack starts attacking Alex, the results are still the same as before) Alex: Come on Erin! Step it up! You have father's armor! You should be stronger then this! Erin: STOP TAUNTING ME ASSHOLE!!! Alex: *Thinking* Dammit, I'm getting cocky again! (Alex blocks Erin's attacks with his sword) Erin: *growls* STOP BLOCKING DAMMIT!! Alex: I'm not gonna let you hit me! Erin: *Roars and starts to attack faster* I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!! Alex: *Thinking* Is this really Erin's best? It can't be. (Erin continues attacking) Alex: Erin, just give up! You're not gonna win! Erin: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DEFEAT ME!!! Alex: Well sorry, but I don't- (Alex then feels a sharp pain in his stomach before he looks down to find Erin's ice sword stabbed deep into his stomach) Alex:...W-What...??? (Erin pulls the sword out as Alex falls to his knees, losing his Purity Form) Alex:.....Erin.... (Erin then looks at Alex in horror as she realizes what she did) Erin: Oh no... Alex:.... So... You want to go this far just to beat me...? Erin: A-Alex! I-I- hang on I'll- (Suddenly Alex's wound starts to glow) Erin: What? (The wound starts to heal as Alex glows even more) Erin: Wha-What's going on?? Alex: I....I don't know. (Alex then begins to glow once more as his Purity Form reactivates) Alex: It....It came back. Although... it feels... different. Erin: *Takes a step back* …... Alex: I feel... more powerful now. And now.... (Alex hold up a hand and fires a small psy blast. The psy blast though was so strong, Erin was easily blast into a wall and her armor is seen cracked) Erin: *Gasps in pain* .... Alex: Holy shit.... Erin: A-Alex, it's over now okay?? The fight's over, you won! Alex:... No. Its not over. Erin: Wh-What? Alex: You wanted this Erin. And you tried to kill me over it.... *Eyes start to glow* So, we are gonna keep going. Erin: *Gets up and fearfully presses herself against the wall* Alex I-I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself I- (Alex then hits Erin with another psy blast, finally shattering her armor) Alex:.... Erin: Alex wait! Please I'm sorry!! (Alex grabs Erin with his psychic power and starts to slam her repeatedly on the ground, and on the walls. He does this several times before he holds her up and blasts her again knocking her into the ground) Alex: Erin. I should thank you. I don't know if this is the same form, but its stronger. And I wouldn't have gotten this without you. And now... Its time to finish this. Erin: .... *Starts to cry* Alex: ? Erin: *Crying* Once again.... You've left me in the dust.... Alex: What....? (Alex then comes to his senses as he looks at his hands in horror) Alex: Oh shit....What am I doing?! Erin: You're doing the same thing you've always done... Being better then me.... Alex: E-Erin that's- Erin: *Tries to push herself up* And this fight confirms it for me.... I'll never be as good as you.... And I don't deserve dad's Gift... Alex: Erin that's not true! I-I just lost myself was all, you know that! Erin: It is true... You're getting stronger every single day, and I just remain the same weakling I've always been! I've done nothing but make a mockery of this Gift my dad had gotten! Alex: Erin.... Erin: I don't deserve this Gift... I don't deserve to be a hero.... (Alex walks up to Erin) Alex: Erin, you're wrong. You are getting better. Erin: *Looks up confused* What? Alex: Don't think that just because I've beaten you in a fight means you're weak. You're still one of the most powerful on the team. Erin: But I'm still not as good as you... Alex: So? Erin: So?? What if something happens to me and you have to save me?? You could die! (Alex puts his hand on Erin's shoulder) Alex: Erin... (Erin looks up at Alex with teary eyes) Alex: I'd rather give my life than let you get hurt. You have my word on that. Erin: *Starts to tear up* But I don't WANT you to give up your life to protect me! I don't want my brother to die because of me! (As Erin continue to cry, she is unaware of the glowing starting to appear) Erin: I don't want ANYONE I love to die because of me! Alex: Uhhh, Erin? Erin: No! I won't let you die! I can't let you die big bro! I LOVE YOU!! Alex: Erin you're- (Suddenly there is a blinding flash of light, Alex is force to hold up an arm. As the light fades away, Alex lowers his arm) Alex: ... *Gasp* ... Erin? (Erin is seen now in a new suit of Ice Armor that is seen glowing blue. She looks around at it in awe) Erin: What....What the hell is this?? Alex: Erin.... I think you just leveled up. (Erin continues to look an awe at this new armor and the strange glow around her. She holds up a hand and moves it slowly, seeing the tiny amounts of frost being created from the slow movements. She notices the ice building up around her feet) Erin: Whoa... This... This power... Alex: You feeling okay? Erin: I feel... A power the likes of which I've never known building up inside me. I feel like it wants to explode. And yet... Alex: Yet? Erin: I feel... In control. Its as if all the struggles, all the times I couldn't use my powers, were meaningless. Now... *Creates a ball of ice* I feel I've truly made this Gift my own. Alex: You....You do? Erin: Yes. Alex: That's... That's great to hear. I can feel the difference to what you were, and what you are now. Erin: Yeah... Looks like this fight has given both of us a mega power boost. Alex: *Looks at himself* Yeah. It did. (Alex and Erin look at each other for a moment. They then look each other in the eyes. Erin then smirks.) Erin: So big bro. You thinking what I'm thinking? Ale: *Smirks* We'll need to test these new powers. Am I right? Erin: We sure will. Alex: But let's not make this about being better than the other, okay? Erin: Agree. We should also make sure not to harm our mansion and the city. Alex: Then what say we take this fight to the air? *Starts to float* Erin: Good idea. *Start to float up herself* (The two then soar into the air as the other heroes are shown in the front yard watching) Ian: Holy crap... Okuyasu: Are they flying?! Tom: I feel like this fight just went from a 10 to a 15... Izuku: Look at that glow from them... Jessica: Alex... Jack: Erin... (Alex and Erin are seen high in air. They are smiling at each other. They then charge at each other. The two siblings collide, resulting a MASSIVE explosion of ice and psy energy) Scott: WHOA!!! Jack: What the hell?! (Erin and Alex are seen clashed together as they smile at each other) Erin: You think they'll enjoy the light show? Alex: Oh we are about to give them a show the like of which they'll never forget. (Erin nods an agreement. They then resume fighting as they clash fists and kicks, each one creates a shock. After several hits and blow, Alex and Erin start clashing at other several times and they start heading higher and higher and higher into the sky. And each clash lets out more ice and psy energy) Uraraka: They're going higher and higher... Omega: I think they're going into space! Emily: Huuuuh!? Kyle: How the hell?! (The two are then seen high up in the atmosphere) Alex: Jeez, we're high up now. Erin: Yeah. But might be for the best. Alex: Yeah. At the rate we're going, we might have destroy the city. Erin: No question. Alex: So Erin. How's the new power feeling? Erin: Amazing. I feel as strong as dad now. .... No. I feel even stronger now. Alex: Heh. I feel the same way. Now I feel like we both can beat him by ourselves. Erin: Yeah. Alex: Well, no point in waiting for this stuff to wear off. Erin: Then what say we end this? *Starts to glow* All or nothing? Alex: One final attack? *Starts to glow* All right. But don't hold back. Erin: You to. (Alex and Erin brightly glow. And after a few moments they let out a massive battle cry and charge at each other. Their fists collide.....) Jack: You think they're okay? Kyle: I'm sure it's fine. They wouldn't- (Suddenly a GIANT MASSIVE explosion, bigger then what the others have seen appears) Kyle: AHHH!!!! Emily: WHOA!!! Mina: No way!! Izuku: Oh crap!! Yuri: This power is off the charts..... Jessica and Jack:..... (After several moments the explosion fades away...) Foxtrot: Is... Is it over...? Tom: I- I don't know... (Alex and Erin both are seen falling from the sky before they land behind the house on the beach) Jack: Oh crap... Richie: Come on we gotta check on them! (Over with Alex and Erin they are seen back to normal, on they're backs. Erin looks at Alex and smiles at him) Erin: I love you Alex... Alex: *Looks and smiles* I love you too Erin... (The other heroes then arrive and check on them) Jack: Erin! Jessica: Alex! Alex: Hey guys.... Erin: Did you guys enjoy the show....? Ian: Are you guys hurt?! Erin: Not really... Alex: We're alright guys. Ian: Are you sure? Izuku: You guys fell pretty far from up there. Erin: We're fine guys... Alex: We're just....gonna sleep here for a little bit. Josuke: Out here? Okuyasu: Seriously? Jack: Let's just leave then alone for a bit guys. Miles:...Right. (The heroes then turn and leave, leaving Alex and Erin alone as Bwynraya stands over them) Alex: So....Did we do good today? Bwynraya: You two have definitely improved today kids. Erin: Awesome.... Bwynraya: Well, I guess I shall leave you all alone then. I'll be back to check on your progress in a few days. Alex: Alright... Erin: Bye... (Bwynraya nods as Erin and Alex sit lying on the beach with smiles on their faces) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts